


Friendly Fight

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by mallorygwilliams12: Hi, I’m new to your blog and didn’t know if you did the hobbit or not. If you do, I was wondering if you could wright thorin x reader? The reader an thorin group are both in their early teens and are best friends that both like each other. To sum it up, just a crap ton of fluff. Thanks for your time😁😊
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Tolkienverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 7





	Friendly Fight

“Twelve!” You yell as you point your sword at the young prince of Erebor. You extend your hand he grabs it hoisting himself up.

“That was not twelve. At most that was eight.” The young prince dusted himself off.

“Thorin, please. Just admit it: I’m a better fighter!”

“Over Dwalin’s dead body!”

“Hey!” Dwalin yells. You and Thorin laugh. 

“Let’s take a break, Y/N.”

“Why? Tired of me beating your royal behind?" 

"You, my dearest friend, are a pain in my royal behind." 

You were about to retort until a servant came by. His father was requesting to see him. You sighed in disappointment. As Thorin grew older, the more time he had to spend with royal duties and learning how to become a king. That meant less time he had to spend with you and you hated. Thorin was your best friend and he meant the world to you in ways that go beyond friendship. Unfortunately, that was something you can never tell him. He was a prince. He deserved to be with someone with just as much royal blood as he. 

Why? Out of all times to be summoned why now? He was enjoying his time with Y/N. He didn’t get to see her a lot because of his royal duties. So he cherished every moment he spent with her. Every smile, every laugh, every time her eyes sparkled when she defeated him. He cherished it so much. Why? He liked Y/N…a lot. 

"You wanted to see me, father?”

After Thorin was done with his duties, he went back to you and Dwalin. You were currently training with Dwalin. Your footwork matched his and every time he was about to strike, you were able to block. Thorin always admired your skill. You were a very talented fighter. Better than most and almost better than Thorin. But he wasn’t going to tell you that. He wouldn’t let you have the satisfaction. He watched you. He picked up his axe and cautiously crept up to you hoping for a surprise attack. However, you felt his presence. You felt his eyes on you. So when he got close enough, you managed to take Dwalin’s arm and point his sword directly at Thorin as well as your own.

“Tsk. Tsk. Trying to get an upper hand with a surprise attack? That’s low, Prince Thorin.” You smirked at him.

Thorin smirked back and he quickly grabbed your arm, disarmed you and threw you to the ground. He straddled you and held his axe to your throat, “I win.”

He got off you and extended his hand. You took it and immediately threw him to the ground and disarmed. You held your sword to his neck leaning forward with both of your noses close to touching, “No,” You chuckled, “I win." 

Thorin stared into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. They were entrancing. You looked into Thorin’s blue eyes. Both of you stayed like that until Dwalin cleared his throat. You got off Thorin and started to blush.

"I..uh..I think I’m finished with training for today.”

Thorin cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. That’s fine. Same time tomorrow?”

You nodded, “Prepare to get your royal behind thrown to the ground, your highness.” You curtsied and left waving good-bye to Dwalin.

Thorin looked at Dwalin, whom was smirking at him, “What?”

“I saw how ye were lookin’ at Y/N. Don’t deny it, Thorin.”

“Then I won’t say anything at all.” Thorin put his axe down and wiped his sweaty forehead.

Dwalin scoffed, “Well that just proves it. You have feelings for Y/N.”

“Dwalin, please. She’s my best friend. If I told her how I felt then that would be the end of our friendship.”

“…Or the beginning of a relationship.” Dwalin walked away without another word. Thorin just sat there completely frustrated. Maybe someday, or soon, he’ll tell you how he felt. And hopefully..you’ll feel the same.


End file.
